List of Source Materials Bonesteel Movies are Based on
Elsa White and the Seven Friends * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs by the Brothers Grimm Thundernocchio * The Adventures of Pinocchio by Carlo Collodi Kevin, Stuart and Bob * Dumbo the Flying Elephant by Helen Aberson and Harold Pearl Nemo aka Bambi * Bambi Life in the Woods and Bambi's Children by Felix Salten Rileyella * Cinderella by the Brothers Grimm Anna in Wonderland * Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll Oh Pan * Peter Pan by JM Barrie Sleeping Beauty(JB Eagle Style) * Sleeping Beauty by the Brothers Grimm 101 Cats * The Hundred and One Dalmatians by Dodie Smith How the Elephant Stole Christmas!(both the 1966 and 2000 versions) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas by Dr. Seuss The Animal Book(both the 1967 and 2016 versions) * The Jungle Book and The Second Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling Hova's Web(both the 1972 and 2006 versions) * Charlotte's Web by EB White Oh Hood * Robin Hood by Howard Pyle Scooby Doo the Dog movies * Winnie the Pooh by AA Milne and EH Shephard The Black Cauldron(JB Eagle Style) * The Chronicles of Prydain series by Lloyd Alexander The Great Racoon Detective * Basil of Baker Street by Eva Titus Alvin and Company * Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens The Little Hero-Girl * The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Anderson Beauty and the Dragon(both the 1991 and 2017 versions) * Beauty and the Beast by the Brothers Grimm Alvinladdin * Aladdin and the Magic Lamp by Antone Galland The Nightmare Before Christmas(JB Eagle Style) * Twas the Night Before Christmas by C. Clement Moore The Guardian King Hamlet by William Shakespeare The Rabbit Princess * Swan Lake ballet Moanahontas * Pocahontas(1595-1617) The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame * The Hunchback of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo Jackules * Hercules story in Greek mythology Gogostasia * Anastasia Romanov(1901-1918) Violetlan * Mulan folktale A Toon's Life * The Ant and the Grasshopper by Aesop Alvin Little * Stuart Little by EB White Kristoffzan * Tarzan Lord of the Apes by Edgar Rice Burroughs The Lemur's New Groove * The Emperor's New Clothes by Hans Christian Anderson Alex aka Shrek * Shrek by the William Steig * Puss in Boots by the Brothers Grimm * Sleeping Beauty by the Brothers Grimm Atlantis the Lost Empire(Human Style) * The Return of Tarzan by Edgar Rice Burroughs The Polar Express(Cartoon Style) * The Polar Express by Chris Allberg Boov Little * Henny Penny fable Hoodwinked! * Little Red Riding Hood by the Brothers Grimm The Toon Bully * The Ant Bully by John Nickle Meet the Robinsons(JB Eagle Style) * The Day with Wilbur Robinson by William Joyce Mike and Sulley Hear a Who! * Horton Hears a Who! by Dr. Seuss The Vikingness and the Boov * The Frog Princess by ED Baker How to Train Your Feline * The Inheritance Cycle books by Christopher Palloni The Ogre * The Lorax by Dr. Seuss The Monsters! Band of Misfits * The Pirates in an Adventure with Scientists by Gideon Defoe Brave(JB Eagle Style) * Snow White and Rose Red by the Brothers Grimm Wreck-It Manny and Manny Breaks the Internet * Anne Frank(1929-1945) * Video Games * The Internet Rise of the Animals * Guardians of the Childhood by William Joyce Epic(Animal Style) * The Leaf-men by William Joyce Frozen(JB Eagle Style) * The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Anderson The Toon Movie * All the LEGO toys Big Toon 6 * Big Hero 6 by Marvel Comics Inside Out(JB Eagle Style) * Go Ask Alice poem The Peanuts Movie(JB Eagle Style) * Peanuts by Charles M Schultz(1950-2000) Toontopia * Nineteen Eighty Four by George Orwell Joy aka Moana * Queen Liliuokalani(1838-1917) The Toon Missing Link Movie * Batman by DC Comics The Boss SpongeBob * The Boss Baby book series by Marla Frezee Captain Panda the First Epic Movie * Captain Underpants book series by Dav Pilkey The Cartoon Movie * Emojis The Star(JB Eagle Style) * The birth of Jesus Christ Hi-Five(Peter Rabbit) * Peter Rabbit books by Beatrix Potter Teen Titans Go! To the Movies(JB Eagle Style) * Teen Titans by DC Comics The Wolf * How the Grinch Stole Christmas by Dr. Seuss Category:JB Eagle